


On the Beach

by Elionia



Series: Clody [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love, Road Trips, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elionia/pseuds/Elionia
Summary: What if Brody and Clementine had gotten to take that road trip after all?My last Clody oneshot.





	On the Beach

Brody jumped onto the cramped matress, nudging Clementine with her elbow and grinning mischievously when the other girl languidly flipped her off,

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead. We've got a road trip to go on!”

Clementine groaned and rolled over on her back. She blinked blearily up at the pink sky,

“Dawn already?”

“It’s near it!”

Brody leaned in over Clementine and gave her a quick peck on the lips before scrunching up her nose and teasing,

“Ew, morning breath!”

Clementine couldn’t hold back her budding smile, and playfully swatted at the auburn-haired girl looming over her,

“C’mere…” she ordered lazily, arm wrapping around Brody’s waist and pulling her down. They shared another kiss, deeper, passionate, morning breath and all, before Clementine finally sat up and stretched her arms,

“You packed already?”

“You bet. I’ve got the bags and rations prepared,” Brody hopped out of the back of the pickup and patted her waist, where a revolver and knife were secured, “and I got Mitch to check our weapons last night.”

Clementine smiled as she watched her girlfriend practically jump up and down like an oversized rabbit. She was excited for the road trip too, but this was something that Brody in particular had wanted for a long time. A day at the beach for just the two of them.

“Well, let’s not waste any time,” Clementine climbed out of the pickup's trunk and opened the driver’s door, “get in.”

Brody’s eyes grew wide, their blue depths casting off disbelief,

“You’ll teach me how?”

“Well, yeah. You said you wanted to learn, right?” Clementine beckoned for Brody to hop into the driver’s seat, which the girl reluctantly did, “we’ll take it slow. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it, and when we’re on open road it’ll be even easier.”

Brody’s confidence grew with the encouragement, and after a few seconds of getting a feel for the wheel, she hollered,

“Skinnydipping here we come!”

Clementine laughed and got into the pickup. It would be a long ride.

* * *

Brody was a fast learner, and only crashed once early on when a walker wandered across the road. After cleaning the windshield, the girls continued on their way.

Brody was as happy as a clam driving along the highway; they saw relics of the past in old, derelict billboards and amusement parks, and vestiges of the initial outbreak in artificial blockades of abandoned cars at old police checkpoints.

When they at last reached the coast, Clementine had been lulled to sleep by the rocking of the truck and an old gospel hymn that Brody hummed on end. It was nearing dusk, and the sun was dipping over the sea.

Clementine woke on her own as Brody parked them on the beach. They did a quick inspection to determine if the area was safe, both walking up and down opposite ends of the shore before they rendezvoused by the truck,

“Anything on your side?” Brody asked Clementine, already kicking off her boots so that she could sink her toes into the sand.

Clementine shook her head and watched her girlfriend’s face light up at the new feeling of the coarse soil,

“Not a walker in sight.”

“Lucky for us then,” said Brody with a wink, pulling off her jeans and letting the setting sun kiss her legs, “ain't you gonna join me, or you just gonna watch?”

Clementine didn't need to be asked twice, and stripped down. Together, she and Brody walked hand in hand for the water.

The pair remained close to the shore, keeping the truck in view, and explored the shallows. They pointed and laughed at the little fish that darted between their legs with every step, got into splash wars (Brody won those), and dived beneath the water in competitions to see who could hold their breath the longest, of which Clementine was the clear victor.

When at last they were all played out, they waded out of the water and collapsed on the sand together, giggling like silly kids and making up for a childhood long gone. Brody gave Clementine a look that the other girl couldn’t resist, and their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

That night beneath the stars, the pair curled up together in the pickup’s trunk and named the constellations. Brody, having been raised a rural gal as she liked to call it, knew more and taught Clementine all the signs she could.

When it was time to sleep, they wished each other good night and let the sound of the waves serenade them to sweet dreams.


End file.
